Earned It
by Flaredragon117
Summary: Tonight was Fairy Tail's first karaoke night. It all went good until Natsu started singing. It was supposed to be a prank, but after Natsu singing, they will never see the same way again. Pretty bad summary but it's a good story. Rated M to be safe.


**Hey guys! Flaredragon here with this one-shot and I hope you like it. This was a request from Mexican ninja 1996. To those that are NAMi fans. I hope you enjoy this story. (** _ **Earned It**_ **by 'The Weeknd')**

 **As you guys should know, I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters or the anime/manga itself (if I did, Natsu would be with Lisanna)**

 **Earned It**

Natsu was bored. Right now he was at the guild. Makarov, Fairy Tail's master, and Mira had the whole guild do something called 'karaoke night'. Soon after, Cana made a betting pool so people can bet on who could or couldn't sing. So Natsu has been watching his friends sing for about three hours and to be honest, he can't stand them singing. He's not trying to be mean or anything, but it's painful to hear some of them sing. Like Elfman or Lucy. Elfman couldn't go past one verse without screaming out 'MANLY' and Lucy's voice just isn't meant for singing. Anyway, Natsu is sitting at the bar downing his fourth fire whiskey.

Right now he was hearing Gajeel and Levy trying to do a duet together. They're surprisingly good together, but still not in perfect sync and Gajeel tried to get most of the spotlight. It almost painful to watch it but he had 200 jewels on them working together so I had to know if they could pull it off.

"(sigh) This is boring." Natsu said as he took a bottle of whiskey and poured himself his FIFTH whiskey. Lucy sat next to him said,

"You know that whiskey is bad for you right?" Natsu just sighed again.

"To most people it does Lucy, but remember Lucy, I'm a dragon slayer and dragon slayers can't get drunk."

"That's not what I mean!" Lucy yelled.

"Whatever…" Natsu just looked at his whiskey before taking another sip. Gray came up to them and said,

"Hey Lucy, are you enjoying tonight?"

"Yeah I like it, but can please put something on?" Gray looked down and found that he was in his boxers… again.

"Damn pervert." Gray got in front of Natsu's face.

"What did you say coal-breath?" Natsu wasn't really in the mood to fight. All he wanted to do was to go home and sleep. He simply sighed and shook his head.

"Jus forget about it Ice-Dick. I'm just bored that's all." Gray was surprised but he didn't show it. He wanted to get back at Natsu for calling 'Ice-Dick' but he doesn't want to ruin karaoke night because of fighting. Wait a minute …Karaoke…Natsu…payback time.

Gray smiled and said, "Alright Natsu. I'll just leave you alone for tonight, but I'll be kicking your ass tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Natsu said not really paying attention. Right now he just wants to sit there waiting for the whole thing to be over. Gray turned to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, I need to talk to you for a moment." Before Lucy could reply, he was already dragging her across the guild to an empty table.

"What was that for?!" Lucy practically shrieked.

"I need your help." Lucy looked confused.

"You need my help? Help for what?" Gray looked around for a moment before responding quietly.

"I need you to help me prank Natsu."

"Why do you need my help to prank Natsu? And why would I you help anyway?" Gray sighed. He'd figured that this would happen so he began explaining. "Okay, you know that Mira is choosing people to sing right?" Lucy nodded. "So I want her to choose Natsu because I know that he would be terrible at it and it would embarrassing, but if ask her to choose Natsu, she would know that something would be up and choose someone else." Lucy nodded to show that she was still listening. "So if you ask her, she wouldn't really find anything wrong with you asking it and will get Natsu to sing. As for the why you should do it, think of it as payback." Lucy look confused again. Gray sighed again.

"Remember all the times Natsu broke into your house, ate all your food and always burn something every time he visits?" Lucy nodded. "Then wouldn't you like to have a little payback for all the things he's done?" At this point Lucy had a mischief smile and Gray had the same smile.

"Okay, I'll help." Oh they can already imagine the humiliation Natsu will feel.

 _~Line Break~_

Natsu was starting to enjoy the dark corner of the bar. It was so quiet and no one bothered him. He could get used to this. That is until Mira made the announcement of the next member singing.

"Now for the final singer of the night, our very own fire breathing dragon… Natsu Dragneel!" The whole guild was surprised, especially Natsu.

"HUHHHHH?!"

"You heard right folks! Natsu will be our next and final person singing." After that announcement, everyone went to the betting pool and each one placed at least twenty thousand jewels on how he will sing, though most of them betted against him. The only ones that were betting that he was good was Lisanna, Wendy and Asuka.

"You too Asuka?" Cana couldn't believe that the six year old girl would bet, especially when Asuka betted fifty thousand jewels!

"Wait a minute, where did you get money?" Cana asked. Asuka smiled and said,

"Uncle Natsu gave it to me for my birthday!" Cana's jaw dropped. "And he also gave me home-made ice cream!" Asuka's eyes sparkled when she remembered the ice cream.

"Do I really have to?" Natsu groaned. He saw Makarov walking up to the stage and said,

"Natsu, everyone that was called on sang and didn't complain about it so you shouldn't either. Come up and sing my boy!" The guild was cheering for Natsu to sing. He has to because they had put in a lot of money for their bets.

"Fine." Natsu groaned while walking towards the stage. Mira winked. His blushed before smiling.

When he got up to the stage, his whole body was on fire. The guild didn't really react because they knew he was immune to any type of flames, but their jaws dropped from what they saw when the flames were put out.

No longer was Natsu wearing his open vest and baggy pants. Natsu was wearing a fucking suit! Well, sort of. He had on a crimson red dress shirt that had the first few buttons undone and no tie. His black jeans seemed to be a bit loose so they could see a bit of his maroon boxers with black dress shoes. The blazer's black and opened with a red rose in its chest pocket. Even his hair changed! It saw now shoulder length with a bit of crimson along the tips with some going down the base.

"How do I look?" All the women blushed and some looked away. "Time for me to sing. Mira if you would." Mira giggled and started playing the music. She also changed the spotlight to be this deep red color. The guild wasn't ready for Natsu to sing. ( _A/N: If you want, start playing 'Earned It' by_ The Weeknd)

' _ **You make it look like its magic (Oh yeah)**_

 _ **Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you**_

 _ **I'm never confused**_

 _ **Hey, hey**_

 _ **I'm so used to being used**_

 _ **So I love when you call unexpected**_

 _ **Cause I hate when the moment's expected**_

 _ **So I'ma care for you, you, you**_

 _ **I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah**_

 _ **Cause girl you're perfect**_

 _ **You're always worth it**_

 _ **And you deserve it**_

 _ **The way you work it**_

 _ **Cause girl, you're earned it, yeah**_

 _ **Girl, you're earned it, yeah'**_

The entire was shocked, especially Gray and Lucy. Gray was pissed that he couldn't get Natsu to embarrass himself. Lucy was becoming a blushing mesh and no one could her. No one expected Natsu sing like this and it started to the women. His voice sounded soft and a little… husky? His eyes also seemed a little glazed as well.

 _ **You know our love would be tragic (Oh yeah)**_

 _ **So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind**_

 _ **We live with no lies**_

 _ **Hey, hey**_

 _ **You're my favorite kind of night'**_

 _ **So I love when you call unexpected**_

 _ **Cause I hate when the moment's expected**_

 _ **So I'ma care for you, you, you**_

 _ **I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah**_

 _ **Cause girl you're perfect (Girl you're perfect)**_

 _ **You're always worth it (Always worth it)**_

 _ **And you deserve it (And you deserve it)**_

 _ **The way you work it (The way you work it)**_

 _ **Cause girl you're earned it, yeah (Earned it)**_

 _ **Girl you're earned it, yeah**_

 _ **On that lonely night (lonely night)**_

 _ **You said it wouldn't be love**_

 _ **But we felt the rush (Fell in love)**_

 _ **It made us believe it there was only us, (only us)**_

 _ **Convinced we were broken inside, inside**_

At this point, the women were sporting blushes and were starting to feel a bit wet from the way Natsu was singing and his lustful look wasn't helping. Right now Natsu was a like a god from the way he's singing and the way looked with his clothing and eyes…his eyes full of love and lust… some of the girls just wanted Natsu to his way with them there and now.

 _ **Cause girl you're perfect (Girl you're perfect)**_

 _ **You're always worth it (Always worth it)**_

 _ **And you deserve it (And you deserve it)**_

 _ **The way you work it (The way you work it)**_

 _ **Cause girl, you're earned it, yeah (Earned it)**_

 _ **Girl, you're earned it, yeah**_

 _ **Na-na-na-na-na**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Cause girl, you're perfect**_

 _ **The way you work it**_

 _ **You deserve it**_

 _ **Girl, you deserve it**_

 _ **Girl, you deserve it, yeah, yeah'**_

By the time he finished, all the women were cherry red and a few had nose bleeds. Natsu smelled the arousal he caused and felt a bit nervous. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to sing like that…

"Uh…did I do okay?"

 _~Line Break~_

After Natsu's little… performance, the karaoke event was officially over for that night and things were slowly going back to normal. The women would never think of Natsu the same way again and the guys couldn't stop glaring at him. The guild was also crying for all the money they lost from the bet. Lisanna and Wendy were carrying sacks full of jewels since they and Asuka were the only one that won. Speaking of Asuka, she invited Natsu to have some ice cream and roast beef with the money she won.

After that whole fiasco, people were going back to their homes until Mira was the only one in the guild. She was waiting for someone and she won't leave until he comes back.

"Did I keep you waiting?" A masculine voice said as he wrapped his arms around her. Mira simply smiled.

"No, not really. How was your time Asuka?" She turned around to see the man behind her and wrapped her arms his neck.

"It was good. It's really fun hanging out with her." Mira giggled.

"That's good to hear Natsu." She then leaned toward Natsu and kissed him. Natsu immediately kissed back with passion.

"You know Natsu, I see that you're really good with kids." Mira said as they separated.

"Of course, I do want to have kids of my own in the future, so it makes sense that I would be good with kids. To be specific, I want to have kids with you." Natsu said as he began kissing her cheek to her jaw line and down her neck. Mira was moaning and feeling herself getting wet.

"I hope you're ready for tonight Mira."

If anyone was near the guild that night, they would have heard people moaning and groaning.

 **A/N: Hey guys! That was the end of this one-shot! I hoped that you guys liked it and I'll be doing more updates soon. I'm having a bit of trouble with '** _ **The Crimson Dragon'**_ **so I was wondering how you guys want it:**

 **Skip the training and go to the present or canon.**

 **Do the training and show their power progessing.**

 **Skip the training and go to the present but have flashback to show some of their training as the story goes.**

 **Anyway, still going and I'm NOT AND I WON'T ABANDON ANY OF MY STORIES. Thanks for all that have been supporting me.**

 **Flaredragon out**


End file.
